edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed Trek: The Return of the Enterprise
Ed Trek: The Return of the Enterprise is a sequel to fan-made movie Ed Trek. The story was once again created by Casimus Prime. The story revolves around the Edstarfleet (Casimus renamed the Space Outlaws), rebuilding the EDS Enterprise E into the EDS Enterprise EE. Plot The movie opens with flashbacks where Ed sobbed over the destruction of the Enterprise E, Casimus destroyed the Plankon Attack Cruiser. Edd decides to build the new Enterprise ship and names it the EDS Enterprise EE. Ed gets surprised about the new space ship, Eddy customizes his attack shuttle with missile launchers and stronger laser cannons. Rolf completes his construction of the Renagade warship. Kevin decides to restore the Kids Starfleet and take revenge on The Eds. Ed says that having a new ship is way better than the being on Earth, Edd asks where is Casimus Prime. Casimus pops up in the computer and says to them that he built his own ship called the EDS Enterprise EEnE. Sarah and Jimmy built their ship which looks like Sarah's head with three jet engines. Meanwhile on the Enterprise EE, Ed finds out that Rolf has built the Renagade Warship and Kevin wants to destroy Ed and friends, Kevin appears in the computer and gives the Eds a surprise, which is his new Starfighter, Eddy and crew get onboard on the attack shuttle and have a duel with Kevin, Kevin attacks first but misses, Kevin fires the missile launchers and destroys Kevin's fighter. Eddy encounters the new Kids Starfleet's starfighter but destroys them easily with the stronger cannons. Eddy then evades the turbolasers of the Renagade Warship, Ed notices that Casimus' ship has been hijacked by Sarah and Jimmy. Eddy encounters Sarah and Jimmy and hands out his Palpatine's lightsaber toy, Sarah and Jimmy hand out their rainbow lightsaber toys, Eddy, Sarah and Jimmy fight each other until the Enterprise EE come with the new Ed Starfighters, they encounter the Renagade Warship. Eddy knocks out Sarah and Jimmy and orders them to surrender but they escapes on the escape pod while evading the fire from the Ed fighters. EDS Enterprise EE and and the Ed Starfighters destroy Sarah and Jimmy's space station as the Enterprise EEnE destroy the Renagade warship. The Kid Starfleet surrender and The Eds ended the war. THE END Ships *'EDS Enterprise EE': The replica of the EDS Enterprise E. The only difference is that the new one has 3 Nacelles. It was only used for 1 month before it was stopped being used and got thrown away. It has none of the "Factory Extra's" the 1st ship had. *'EDS Enterprise EEnE': The final ship of the Enterprise fleet. It retains the same body as Enterprise EE but it was painted asparagus. It has no extras. The ship is twice the size of the original Enterprise and Enterprise EE and has powerful ion cannons and laser turrets. *'Renagade Warship': The Kids starfleet's ship. It has a striking resemblance to the giant hawk but it has a purple silhouette of a evil warrior helmet on the bottom as the Kid starfleet symbol. The ship has a turbo laser gun as a well as a death ray. It was later destroyed when the EDS Enterprise EEnE fired all weapons on it. *'Polly Station': This ship was constructed by Sarah and Jimmy. It looks like Sarah's head with 3 jet engines firing out the back. The eyes are the only 2 windows on the ship. The mouth is in a bad-tempted look. It's weapons consist of ion cannons and it was destroyed by the EDS Enterprise EE as a result. *Phantom Sailer: This ship is a very mysterious ship constructed by Phantom after his first ship was destroyed. It resembles the Solar Sailer from Star Wars. The eyes are the only two windows on the ship. It's weapons are the the machine guns. *'Devestator Mark II Anti-Dork fighters:' These Kids starfleet's fighters are an improved version of the OAD fighters. They are larger, Scarier, and have enchanted Weapons and Fire Power as well as better Sheilding and speed. *'Splinter Attack Fighter:' Jonny's and Plank's new ship. It resembles the B-wing from Star Wars but the wings are shaped like Plank, the ship was used for the Kids starfleet to defend the Renagade Warship from the Ed Starfighters, it was destroyed by the Ed Starfighter. *'Scamming II Ed Starfighters:' These Ed starfleet's fighters are an improved version the elite Ed Starfighters. They resemble the V-wing from the Star Wars but they have better sheildings and better fire power. They are modified with Missle launcher. Quotes *'Rolf': "Curse you Kevin boy!! You have betrayed the The Kids Star Fleet!" Kevin: "Back off dork. Captain, how can I join the Edstarfleet and change my ways?" Captain Eddy: "Don't be such a sap to the captain of The Enterprise EE." ---- *'Jonny': "Another ship is coming on hard with a 2.7 interlink. It's the second EDS Enterprise." Commander Edd: "Um Captain Eddy, were under attack! 'Captain Eddy: '''Ed! Demand the gunners to fire the turbolasers. '''Ed: '''Roger that Eddy. Gunners, I demand you to fire up the turbolasers. *'Kevin: 'Hey dorks! I say we have a duel over the planet Saturn, I've got a surprise for you! ' Edd: '''Oh my! That ship would be more faster than I thought! '''Casimus: '''Yeah exactly. '''Eddy: '''Boys. Get to the attack shuttle, we'll be able to beat that piece of junk. Trivia *The Kids Starfleet symbol still looks Kevin and Rolf with crossbones. *The EDS Enterprise EE is seen much smaller than it really is. *In the movie Ed's ears change from normal to a Dr Spock like look. *Jonny's SplinterbAttack Fighter's cockpit almost looks like Jonny's head. See also *Ed Trek *Me and The Eds *User:Casimus Prime Category:Fan-Fiction